Intimités violées
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Ch2:Levi. C'est simple: dans cette fic, vous allez découvrir la vie privée de pas mal de personnes. A chaque chapitre, un extrait du journal intime d'un personnage que j'apprécie. Donc venez voir! J'ai mis Death note et snk en crossover parce qu'il y n'y a que deux catégories, mais les manga que je vais attaquer sont Gintama, Death Note, Durarara, Shingeki No Kyojin et One Piece.
1. L Lawliet

**Bonjour/bonsoir cher peuple ! Aujourd'hui je reviens pour vous présenter ma nouvelle fic, qui porte sur la vie privée de certains personnages de manga et animé. Et comme ça fait longtemps, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir le bal avec Death Note, et plus précisément avec L. J'espère que ce concept vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez autant que moi de violer l'intimité de tous ces gens, qui, je l'avoue, seront la plupart du temps des hommes.**

 **Manga : Death Note.**

 **Personnage : L Lawliet.**

 **Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment.**

 **Les dates ne sont pas toutes exactes, parce que j'allais pas non plus me refaire toute la série juste pour deux pages de fic. Donc à part le 31 octobre et le 5 novembre, les dates sont fausses. Voilà.**

 **Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, place à la lecture !**

Intimité violée

Jounal 1 : L Lawliet

Le 11 janvier : Aujourd'hui j'ai lancé ma première attaque contre le meurtrier de ma nouvelle affaire. Finalement le mec que tout le monde appelle Kira a pas l'air si intelligent que ce que je pensais.

Le 30 janvier : Mon logo est passé sur tous les écrans cet après-midi. Qu'est ce que c'est plaisant que de se retrouver au centre de l'attention !

Le 22 février : Je suis en train de me demander si la police japonaise ne recrute pas ses policiers dans une usine de Barbie...

Le 23 février : Ah, le mec qui s'appelle Yagami a l'air moins attardé que les autres. Je me demande à quoi ressemble son fils.

Le 04 mars : Je viens de rencontrer les hommes de la police. C'est bizarre mais quand je les regarde, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux Power Rangers.

Le 28 mars : Watashi wa L desu !

Le 29 mars : Non, sérieux, ça claque comme phrase de présentation.

Le 1er avril : Aujourd'hui Light Yagami, qui vient d'intégrer la cellule d'enquête, a cru bon de mettre de la moutarde et du guacamole dans une de mes tartelettes à la fraise. Maintenant il faut que je lui rende visite à l'hôpital afin de m'excuser pour la cuillère (a soupe) dans le nez... Je savais pas moi que c'était coutume de faire des blagues nulles le premier avril !

Le 13 mai : J'ai vu Misa et Light sortir ensemble cet après-midi. Ça m'a rappelé que j'avais jamais eu de copine, et du coup ça m'a fait tomber en dépression. Encore.

Le 27 mai : Watari commence à me taper sur les nerf à toujours vouloir m'empêcher de manger parce que « les sucreries sont mauvaises pour ta santé, autant physique que mentale ! » Je songe à lui faire manger de force des choux à la crème bien gras.

Le 19 Juin : Les abrutis de la cellule d'enquête m'ont surpris en train de manger de la crème à même le tube en souriant comme un demeuré. Maintenant, ma réputation de gourmand est passé au stade de toxico.

Le 26 Juin : L'enquête a de la peine à avancer. Bon, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci j'ai un peu décroché, mais c'était pas une raison de la part de Watari de me traîner de force devant les ordinateurs alors que j'étais en pleine partie de cluedo avec Matsuda !

Le 30 juillet : Light et Misa on passé leur semaine à se foutre de ma poire parce que je pouvais pas sortir à cause de ma sensibilité au soleil d'été. Quelque chose me dit que cet hiver, ils vont le sentir passer.

Le 23 Août : J'aime bien le nouvel OST. Il me donne un air encore plus intelligent.

Le 29 Août : Pour justifier mes soupçons sur Light, je me suis simplement avancé vers lui alors qu'il était plongé dans une lecture et j'ai lancé « Hey, Kira ! ». Il a répondu ce con.

Le 02 septembre : Light avait un regard bien innocent aujourd'hui... c'est louche... ou alors il est juste con.

Le 17 septembre : J'ai trouvé une nouvelle blague ce matin ! Vous savez pourquoi ce con de Light est capable de rester stoïque devant n'importe quelle fille ? Parce que son nom à l'envers ça fait I'm a gay. Je suis un génie.

Le 18 septembre: J'ai été raconter ma blague à ces abrutis de la cellule d'enquête, et apparemment tout le monde la connaissait déjà. Même Watari. J'hésite à les laisser se démerder pour l'enquête, puisque visiblement ces messieurs savent déjà autant de choses...

Le 26 octobre : C'est flippant, un shinigami. Et imposant. Et coriace. Une belle saloperie quoi.

Le 29 octobre : En me voyant écrire dans ce journal, Light s'est précipité vers moi, me l'a arraché des mains et m'a crié que j'étais complètement malade d'écrire dans un Death Note. Sur le coup, je crois que j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie. Puis c'est quand j'ai vu un sourire au coin des lèvres de cette enflure que j'ai compris la mauvaise blague. Cette fois, je me suis pas excusé pour la cuillère.

le 31 octobre : Pour mon anniversaire, Watari m'a acheté des éclaires au chocolat et m'a offert un peigne avec des bigoudis. Ce n'est qu'après s'être rendu compte de son cadeau vexant qu'il a profité de l'absence des autres pour me faire un bisou sur le front. J'aime bien. Mais je le dirai pas.

Le 01 Novembre : Ce serait bien si toutes les chaussettes du monde pouvaient disparaître... rien que de voir les autres en porter, ça me stresse et ça m'empêche de travailler.

Le 05 Novembre : C'est le matin, et je la sens mal cette journée. En tout cas, si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que vous êtes en train d'essayer de choisir entre Mello et Near pour me succéder. Prenez Matt, ces deux là sont trop fourbes pour pouvoir enquêter correctement sans foutre le bordel ! Vous avez compris ?! Prenez Matt !

Le 02 Décembre : Bonjour, je suis Mello. Choisissez-moi ! Matt est trop innocent pour supporter le poids d'une enquête comme celle-là ! Et en plus il sert à rien !

Le 03 Décembre : Bonjour, je suis Matt. Moi je m'en fous, mais ne choisissez pas Mello. Ce casse-pied risque de vous faire tomber en dépression par sa connerie. En plus vous serez ruinés à jamais à cause de ses achats répétés de chocolat !

Le 04 : Décembre : Bonjour, je suis Near. Je pense qu'il est inutile et malhonnête de se battre dans les journaux intimes des autres personnes. Donc choisissez-moi, comme ça c'est bouclé.

Le 05 Décembre : Near, si tu lâches pas ce putain de journal, je te promets que le mafieux que je suis va-

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, mais le reste du journal a été brûlé dans l'incendie dans lequel notre cher blond a perdu la vie. On se demande tous ce que ce con faisait encore des années plus tard avec un journal qui n'est pas le sien, mais dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce petit extrait vous aura éclairé sur la belle mais courte vie du plus grand détective du monde. Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain journal ! Oh, et une oie avec des lunettes de soleil m'a révélé que si vous laissez une review, L viendra vous rendre visite dans votre jardin pour faire une partie de carte avec vous. Bye !**


	2. Levi Ackerman

**Bonjour le peuple ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre (pour ceux qui l'attendaient), mais j'ai fait l'erreur de commencer cette fic à une mauvaise période de l'année pour moi. En tout cas me revoilà cette fois avec un extrait du journal intime de ce cher Levi, caporal de Shingeki no kyojin ! Donc comme d'habitude, ceux qui n'ont au moins pas fini l'animé, ne lisez pas car il peut y avoir des spoils. (et encore, je me suis retenue de mettre des spoils des derniers scans).**

 **Disclaimer : Levi n'est pas à moi. Mais un jour... un jour...**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Journal 2 : Levi Ackerman

Le 3 Janvier : Aujourd'hui on m'a attribué une escouade. Au début j'étais content, mais quand j'ai vu leur têtes de paumés j'ai pas pu réprimer un soupir.

Le 4 Janvier : Je rectifie : paumés ET inexpérimentés.

Le 4 Janvier (bis) : Et en plus y en a un qui est incapable de parler sans se mordre la langue. Ridicule.

Le 11 février : Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'un titan me vomissait dessus. En plus on dit que certains rêves sont prémonitoires. Désormais je redouble d'effort pour éviter leurs bouches.

Le 19 février : Aujourd'hui je me suis cogné le petit orteil contre le pied de la table. J'ai réussi à me retenir de crier au dernier moment, mais au fond de moi, mon âme tout entière hurlait à la mort. Oui, même les gens taciturnes doivent subir les souffrances du quotidien.

Le 7 Mars : On vient d'accueillir un petit nouveau dans l'escouade. Eren je crois qu'il s'appelle. Je sens que Hanji va s'éclater comme une petite folle. En plus grâce à lui on déménage.

Le 10 Mars : On a enfin fini de retaper le château. C'est fou ce que ce c'est jouissif que de vivre dans un endroit complètement propre.

Le 26 Mars : Hier Perta m'a avoué que la vision d'Eren menotté à un lit dans une cellule titillait son appétit sexuel. Sur le moment j'ai juste haussé les sourcils, mais maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser à chaque fois que je vois ce gosse.

Le 1 Avril: Le titan féminin est apparu. Toute mon escouade est morte, sauf Eren, que j'ai pu sauver de justesse. Je n'aime pas les faibles, ils meurent trop vite. J'aurais préféré que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague.

Le 4 Avril : Aujourd'hui en rentrant de mission, j'ai vu la tête arrachée d'une nouvelle recrue abandonnée sur le sol. Ça a fait ressortir quelques mauvais souvenirs...

Le 6 Avril : So ist es immer, unser licht ist nur das...

le 18 Mai : J'ai battu Erwin aux échecs. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi fier de ma vie. Mais ça bien sûr, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Le 24 Juin : La réaction de Hanji devant un titan déviant m'a légèrement fait penser à une fille que j'ai croisé y a pas longtemps et qui s'est jetée sur moi en criant « Levi-samaaa ». Même regard, même joues rouges, même gloussements. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle une fangirl.

Le 29 Juin : Je sais que c'est honteux, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir si Hanji est une femme ou un homme... en même temps si notre auteur taré (mais créatif) n'avait pas décidé d'emmerder ses lecteurs, on aurait pas besoin de se poser la question.

Le 5 Juillet : On a lancé une opération contre le titan féminin aujourd'hui. C'est pas pour dire... mais je savais pas qu'un titan pouvait être aussi sexy. Bien évidemment, ce détail ne m'a pas du tout perturbé au moment de le capturer. Je l'aurais bien tué d'ailleurs.

Le 17 Août : J'en ai marre. Tout le monde m'appelle en disant soit « Rivaille », soit « Lévi », mais personne n'a encore compris que mon prénom se prononçait « Rébi ». (oui je sais c'est crade)

Le 19 Août : Je l'ai dit à Mike, et du coup ce con s'est mit à m'appeler Maurice pour m'emmerder.

Le 30 Septembre : Aujourd'hui, une fille sortie de nulle part est venue me voir avec un engin qu'elle appelait « Ordinateur ». Elle me l'a donné, m'a dit de taper « Ereri » sur les touches puis a disparu. Comme j'étais pressé, j'ai décidé de faire ça ce soir. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire...

Le 2 Octobre : Tout ces gens qui meurent autour de moi me retirent l'envie de dormir. Je me suis rendu compte que ça devenait sérieux au moment où je me suis endormi en pleine conversation avec Erwin.

Le 22 Octobre : Trinken und singen, wir begrüssen morgen...

Le 14 Novembre : Apparemment, d'après les autres, avoir un passé de merde n'est pas une raison valable pour être un connard. Dommage.

Le 25 Décembre : Pour mon anniversaire, Hanji a cru drôle de m'offrir un escabeau. Cette personne est actuellement entre la vie et la mort.

Le 30 Décembre : Je crois que je vais brûler ce journal. Il y a trop de trucs gênants dedans pour prendre le risque que quelqu'un tombe dessus.

...

 **Voili voilu, j'espère que vous avez lu des choses intéressantes ! En tout cas moi je vous donne rendez-vous pour un nouveau journal à fouiller ! Ah et, il y a une vieille légende écrite sur un parchemin dans le bureau de Erwin qui dit que si vous avez la gentillesse de laisser une review, Levi se pointera chez vous pour vérifier que tout est propre ! Bon, sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
